In the conventional fourdrinier papermaking process, a water slurry, or suspension, of cellulosic fibers (known as the paper "stock") is fed onto the top of the upper run of an endless belt of woven wire and/or synthetic material that travels between two or more rolls. The belt, often referred to as a "forming fabric," provides a papermaking surface on the upper surface of its upper run which operates as a filter to separate the cellulosic fibers of the paper stock from the aqueous medium, thereby forming a wet paper web. The aqueous medium drains through mesh openings of the forming fabric, known as drainage holes, by gravity or vacuum located on the lower surface of the upper run (i.e., the "machine side") of the fabric.
After leaving the forming section, the paper web is transferred to a press section of the paper machine, where it is passed through the nips of one or more pairs of pressure rollers covered with another fabric, typically referred to as a "press felt." Pressure from the rollers removes additional moisture from the web; the moisture removal is often enhanced by the presence of a "batt" layer of the press felt. The paper is then transferred to a drier section for further moisture removal. After drying, the paper is ready for secondary processing and packaging.
Typically, papermaker's fabrics are manufactured as endless belts by one of two basic weaving techniques. In the first of these techniques, fabrics are flat woven by a flat weaving process, with their ends being joined to form an endless belt by any one of a number of well-known joining methods, such as dismantling and reweaving the ends together (commonly known as splicing), or sewing on a pin-seamable flap or a special foldback on each end, then reweaving these into pin-seamable loops. In a flat woven papermaker's fabric, the warp yarns extend in the machine direction and the filling yarns extend in the cross machine direction. In the second technique, fabrics are woven directly in the form of a continuous belt with an endless weaving process. In the endless weaving process, the warp yarns extend in the cross machine direction and the filling yarns extend in the machine direction. As used herein, the terms "machine direction" (MD) and "cross machine direction" (CMD) refer, respectively, to a direction aligned with the direction of travel of the papermakers' fabric on the papermaking machine, and a direction parallel to the fabric surface and traverse to the direction of travel. Both weaving methods described hereinabove are well known in the art, and the term "endless belt" as used herein refers to belts made by either method.
Effective sheet and fiber support and an absence of wire marking are important considerations in papermaking, especially for the forming section of the papermaking machine, where the wet web is initially formed. Wire marking is particularly problematic in the formation of fine paper grades, as it affects a host of paper properties, such as sheet mark, porosity, see through, and pin holing. Wire marking is the result of individual cellulosic fibers being oriented within the paper web such that their ends reside within gaps between the individual threads or yarns of the forming fabric. This problem is generally addressed by providing a permeable fabric structure with a coplanar surface that allows paper fibers to bridge adjacent yarns of the fabric rather than penetrate the gaps between yarns. As used herein, "coplanar" means that the upper extremities of the yarns defining the paper-forming surface are at substantially the same elevation, such that at that level there is presented a substantially "planar" surface. Accordingly, fine paper grades intended for use in quality printing, carbonizing, cigarettes, electrical condensers, and like grades of fine paper have typically heretofore been formed on very finely woven or fine wire mesh forming fabrics.
Regretably, such finely woven forming fabrics often are delicate and lack dimensional stability in either or both of the machine and cross machine directions (particularly during operation), leading to a short service life for the fabric. In addition, a fine weave may adversely effect drainage properties of the fabric, thus rendering it less suitable as a forming fabric.
To combat these problems associated with fine weaves, multi-layer forming fabrics have been developed with fine-mesh yarns on the paper forming surface to facilitate paper formation and coarser-mesh yarns on the machine contact side to provide strength and durability. For example, fabrics have been constructed to include one fabric layer having a fine mesh, another fabric layer having a coarser mesh, and stitching yarns that bind the layers together. These fabrics, known as "triple layer" fabrics, are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,303 to Osterberg, U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,326 to Vohringer, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,315 to Ward.
Although these fabrics have performed successfully, they have some shortcomings that relate to the inclusion of the stitching yarns. In a typical triple layer forming fabric, one or more stitching yarns are positioned between some of the CMD yarns of the top and bottom layers and interwoven with the top and bottom MD yarns. In such a construction, portions of the stitching yarns form part of the papermaking surface of the fabric. As a result, the appearance of paper formed with the fabric can be affected (sometimes adversely) by the presence of the stitching yarns.
In addition, triple layer fabrics have proven to have problems with interlayer wear. As the fabric is used on a paper machine, the top and bottom layers tend to shift relative to one another, both in the machine direction and the cross machine direction, due to the tension imparted to the fabric by the rolls. This effect is exacerbated on paper machines, such as the so-called "high-wrap" machines, that include multiple rolls, including some which contact the top layer of the fabric. This shifting can cause the fabric to wear and decrease in thickness, which can adversely affect the drainage of the fabric and, accordingly, its performance in papermaking. In many instances, it is this interlayer wear, rather than the wear of the machine side surface of the fabric machine against the paper machine, that determines the longevity of the fabric.
Further, because the stitching yarns of a triple layer fabric have a different weave pattern than the top CMD yarns (i.e., they interweave with the bottom CMD yarns also, whereas the top CMD yarns do not), there can be differences in tension between the stitching yarns and the top CMD yarns. These differences can induce the fabric to distort out-of-plane, which can in turn reduce the quality of paper produced with the fabric.
Also, the stitching yarns of a triple layer fabric should be sufficiently strong and durable to bind the top and bottom layers and to resist the wear and abrasion conditions that the bottom layer experiences while in contact with the paper machine, yet should be delicate enough to produce high quality paper. This balance can be quite difficult to strike.